An example of known air-conditioning apparatuses includes a fan motor for driving an axial fan, the fan motor being supported by a motor clamp that is a support member (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
An example of known motors is one in which a mold is applied to a stator (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).
Another example of known motors is one in which a stator is attached and fixed to a cover holder and the cover holder is attached and fixed using screw sections disposed on a base and screws (see, for example, Patent Literature 3).